csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Daniel Pleasant (C.Syde)
|siblings = |spouse = , |child = |maritalstatus = Married |household = Pleasant Family |roommates = Kaylynn Pleasant, Mary-Sue Pleasant, Angela Pleasant, Lilith Pleasant |play = Playable |neighbour = Pleasantview }} Daniel Pleasant is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Pleasantview. He is the son of the late Jeff and Diane Pleasant , the elder brother of Jennifer Burb, the uncle of Lucy Burb, the ex-husband of Mary-Sue Pleasant, the husband of Kaylynn Pleasant, and the father of Angela, Lilith, Clovis, Sarah and Arian Pleasant. Daniel is voiced by David Boat and is 5 days from being an Elder. Daniel's relationship with his wife Mary-Sue was very poor at the start of the game. They weren't even best friends (despite their lifetime Relationship status), much less were they in a romantic relationship. When I first noted that Daniel's romantic affair with Kaylynn was closer than his relationship with Mary-Sue, I decided to let him continue the Affair. I could have easily prevented Mary-Sue from finding out about the affair but I - accidentally on purpose - let her catch him and Kaylynn in the act anyway. I did consider making Daniel end his affair with his maid so that he could repair his relationship with Mary-Sue. But then I thought that Mary-Sue probably wouldn't want to be married to Daniel anymore. So I had Mary-Sue break up with Daniel, leaving him to marry Kaylynn. Daniel and Mary-Sue restored their friendship (but not romance) over time and the latter has made good friends with Kaylynn. Daniel and Mary-Sue still role wants to rekindle their romance. I won't take these wants into account as it would conflict with the current circumstances. Also Kaylynn seems to be more Daniel's type than Mary-Sue is. Daniel and Kaylynn have had three children together - Clovis, Sarah and Arian Pleasant. Both Daniel and Dustin Broke are best friends with my CAS Sim Jestyn Leishman, despite being enemies with each other. Daniel wanted to become the first man to set foot on Mars, to makeup for the same dream that his father Jeff failed to fulfill. Daniel eventually did so after discussing the possibility of fulfilling his dream with some Sims who worked in the Military Career as Astronauts. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Gallery Clovis Pleasant Icon.png|Daniel's son Clovis. Arian Pleasant Icon.png|Daniel's son Arian. Trivia *Daniel Pleasant has 9 body points at the start of the game, but the promotion to Superstar and Assistant Coach onward require 10 body points. This was probably an accidental or deliberate mistake by the game developers. Daniel has since then, maximised the Body Skill. *For some reason in my player stories Daniel's family connection to his daughter Angela became temporarily unlinked. Angela recognised Daniel as her father but his relationship box with Angela became unticked. However they still appeared on each other's family trees and I have restored their family connections with SimPE. *Despite having a high level in Body, he isn't very fit at the start of the Sims 2. *The headshot of Daniel that I uploaded (seen above) is less polygonal and more detailed than the original. *In my player stories Daniel is officially in his early fifties, while in other player's stories he may be portrayed as being in his late forties. *Daniel is one of the Sims that I have interpreted as a "senior figure". This is mainly due to his clothing, facial hair, his age, and having a deep voice. *In an early gameplay draft, when Mary-Sue kicked Daniel out of their house and he invited Kaylynn over, she asked if her 'friend' could come over as well. Kaylynn soon arrived at Daniel's 'new house' with Lilith. I waited a couple of seconds for the 'friend' to arrive before realising that Lilith was the friend. Because their relationship had not yet been mended, Daniel and Lilith were not pleased to see each other. *Despite being a Romance Sim, Daniel has several qualities that one would expect of a Popularity or Pleasure Sim. I will give him the Popularity secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. *A close examination of Daniel and Darren Dreamer's faces reveal that their faces are both made up of the 2nd default Maxis face template "Archbase" in Create a Sim, except both their noses are from the 8th face template "Archeasi", and Daniel's eyebrows are from the 1st face template "Archheart". Daniel has a longer chin, thicker lips, a thinner nose, and his eyes are closer together, whereas Darren's are rotated upwards slightly, are wider, and possibly thinner. Daniel's eyebrows are also much thinner than Darren's. Category:Cheating Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims with facial hair (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon)